Yandere-Chan
Ayano Aishi (or 'Yandere-Chan' for players) is an playable fighter for Go All Out, a Japanese high school student who has no problem with killing and disposing corpses, from an indie anime simulator game, Yandere Simulator. Backstory Before 'Yandere Simulator' Yandere-Chan lives in an anime themed world. in her early childhood, she suffers an incurable mental condition. She is unable to feel emotions and would feel like an empty hallow shell, Ayano had tried many times to try and feel something, but no matter how much she tried, she would feel nothing. as she grew older, she was bullied by kids because she was different, that she isn't capable of being like them, so Yandere-Chan started to pretend to have emotions, by looking at other people having emotions, she can copy and pretend to feel emotions, but in reality, she couldn't feel anything. Ayano started to become desperate to feel emotions, her mother told her that one day, she would meet someone who can make her feel something and be complete. when Ayano was in her second year at high school, she finally met 'Senpai' for the first time, the moment she met him, she felt something, she felt complete, but as Senpai left her sights, she felt nothing. from that day foward, Ayano became obsessed with Senpai and made it her life goal to make sure that Senpai is hers, if anyone tries to take him from her, she would do anything to that person, even murder... The Events of 'Yandere Simulator' in the events of Yandere SImulator, Yandere-Chan found out about that someone has a crush on Senpai, so she tries to get rid of that someone before they can confess their love to Senpai. in the game, the player can do anything to that rival, but has to be careful as other students and teachers are around. Arriving at Cadread after some time, Ayano was preparing for a demon ritual until she arrived on Cadread, confused and shocked to a sudden change, she immediately attacked the Natives, however, Graphite intervene and calmed her down, once she was told about the situatuion, Yandere-Chan realized that in order to get back to her Senpai, she has to kill Calamity. Appearance the full appearance Yandere-Chan in Go All Out! is slightly different to what she looks like in Yandere Simulator, though it still has the features from the original game and it has the sense of her blending in with the GAO style. Yandere-Chan wears a navy blue and white Sailor Seifuku uniform with red scarf navy blue skirt, black high socks and black shoes, this is the default uniform that Yandere-Chan can wear in Yandere Simulator. In Yandere Simulator her scarf is slightly longer, her sleeves are slightly shorter and the option is given to change her shoes to white and blue instead of black. Colors, Costumes and Equipment Click here to view Yandere-Chan's Colors Click here to view Yandere-Chan's Equipment Showcase video Combat Moves Special Attacks: (Psychopath Style) Lvl1 – Sawblade charge Yandere-Chan pulls out a sawblade and charges forward in a short distance, anyone who gets hit by her will take damage and knocked down. Lvl3 – The Empty Demon Yandere-Chan goes into Demon mode as additional limbs appears on her back, in this state, Yandere-Chan can summon a number of Empty Demons who can stun and deal damage to anyone who get caught by the demons, Yandere-Chan can’t use any other attacks until she summon all the demons to attack. Trivia * Yandere-Chan was announced in the new fighters trailer on January 9th 2019, alongside with Yakshi, Lord Clonington and Teslakid * Yandere-Chan is the first female third-party character to be in Go All Out! she is also the second female character to be in GAO! the first being Erica * Yandere-Chan is the first anime themed character to be in Go All Out! * Yandere-Chan is the 4th third-party character to join Go All Out! coming from an in-development, anime styled, stealth simulator game Yandere Simulator ''made by ''Yandere Dev * Yandere Simulator is the 4th third-party franchise to join Go All Out! * this will be her second time to officially appear in a game outside of 'Yandere Simulator' as a guest character, the first is being in Crush Crush * the pose on Yandere-Chan's promo art is similar to a pose that she makes in her Super Smash Bros 4 mod Gallery Yandere-chan promo art.png|promo art for Yandere-Chan Yandere-Chan Proto.jpg|updated promo art for Yandere-Chan Weapons coloured.png| sword, sawblade and mop Weapons 2.png| knife and demon back Yandere confused.jpg|confused Yandere-Chan Yandere giggle.jpg|giggling Yandere-Chan Emoticon.jpg|Yandere-Chan's emoticon Ewre1.jpg| early tease towards Yandere-Chan before her announcement on the fighters trailer Category:Game character Category:Human